


Bargaining Chip

by Rosetum412



Series: Families Ignorance [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Destruction of the Community House on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetum412/pseuds/Rosetum412
Summary: “Do you know what it feels like for an axe to go through your throat, Technoblade?” The pinkette tried to take a step back, but was stopped as the netherite was pressed to skin. “Do you know what it's like to lose a life, a real life? Cause I sure do."Tommy couldn't pinpoint a time in his life where he was ever this angry.Some might laugh at the thought. Tommy was just an angry child with a silver tongue, too immature to care about his actions. People who knew him well would disagree.There's not much of those anymore though, he couldn't help but think as he surveyed the crowd surrounding the once standing community house.Or Tommy is done with everyone's crap and snaps.If any CC's are uncomfortable, I will take this down.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Families Ignorance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 525
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Bargaining Chip

Tommy couldn't pinpoint a time in his life where he was ever this angry.

Some might laugh at the thought. Tommy was just an angry child with a silver tongue, too immature to care about his actions. People who knew him well would disagree.

There's not much of those anymore though, he couldn't help but think as he surveyed the crowd surrounding the once standing community house.

Phil never knew him, gone far too often to properly know his quirks. Techno maybe, but with his stoic exterior and per recent events, he doesn't know if his older brother ever really knew him.

Then there was Wilbur. Tommy still clung to the remnants of his jacket on cold nights. Wil practically raised him, knowing much more about him than Techno and Phil combined. Wil never made him fetch meat from the cellar because he knew of his claustrophobia. Never forced him to socialize with other kids his age because he knew it was always him and Tubbo against the world.

Tubbo. His best friend through and through. He held no malice towards the boy who was practically in the same boat as him. Dream had laughed at Tubbos decision of handing over the discs, flaunted in Technos decision to join him. Tommy realized his friend was only ever trying to help, and in doing so, lost everything. 

Sounds familiar, a voice sounding a lot like Dream taunted in his head. 

So, as he stood in the middle of it all, he let his anger boil over.

“Repeat that.” Tommy's voice was dripping with venom, causing the others to take a step back. Techno didn't notice or didnt care as he continued to hold his crossbow, standing next to Dream.

“Are you turnin’ in that favor, Dream? To blow up L’angburg?”

Tommy clenched the handle of the axe beneath his fingers, ignoring the presence of Tubbo behind him. He had only seen him truly mad once, during the time of SMP Earth. After Wisp had betrayed Business Bay, Deo had called Tubbo to calm the boy down.

A humorless laugh left the blonde's mouth at the thought. It only ever got worse. Wisp was his first betrayal, but definitely not his last.

“Again with that stupid favor Technoblade?” Tommy took pleasure in the use of the man's full name. He straightened, leveling him up. 

“It's none of your concern.” The monotone voice only made him more pissed off, as if his brother didn't care enough to put emotion forward.

Tubbo set a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch slightly before he saw who it was. The older boy sent him a sad smile, sending a silent message: I'm here. He took a deep breath, un-clenching his fists.

“You made it my concern when you almost used me as a bargaining chip.” This caught others' interest. Technos eyes narrowed in on the axe in his grasp.

“I was wrong Tommy, you're not worthy. You're a mere child who lets objects and immaturity rule your actions.” The pinkette took a broad step forward, hand settling out in a forced offering.

Tommy couldn't help what happened next. Fear clouded anger as he raised his arms in an x like fashion over his face. Not like that ever helped in the past.

The mutterings of the others stopped. Tommy cursed internally for his reaction as Technos words processed in his head.

“Is that what you think?” He chuckled, eyes watering before he angrily swiped them away. “That I'm a child?”

Tommy spun in a circle, motioning with his axe, to the people surrounding them. “That's what all of you always think. Oh Tommys just a kid, he can handle it? Can't they all?” 

“Are you done yet?” Techno said in the same bored tone as before. Dream stood by his side with the same stance and the same stupid mask.

“Am I done yet?” Venom dripped from his voice. “Am I fucking done yet? Oh Technoblade, my dear brother, I am far from done.”

Gasps could be heard, the relation being kept an unintentional secret for such a long time. Or maybe it was intentional, at this point Tommy didn't care.

“One thing goes wrong and your gonna blow up a whole fucking country?”

“I was so transparent from the beginning. I've explained my reasons. I'm gonna destroy it for reasons a,b,c…” Techno listed off on his fingers. “They tried executing me, they betrayed me, you betrayed me-”

“I never betrayed you!” 

“You sided with Tubbo!” Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh I'm so sorry Technoblade, so sorry ive been put through too much shit that i'm going to side with the one person who's always been there for me!” Tubbo tensed next to him.

“He exiled you!” Techno waved an arm in Tubbos' direction, causing the boy to take a step back. Tommy turned back to face him with ferocity he didn't know the boy possessed. 

“He didn't have a choice! Dream gave him an ultimatum, either I get exiled, or the whole country goes down with me.”

“Look how well that turned out.”

“You're the one pushing the button this time Techno, not Wilbur. You're siding with Dream! Do you know what he did to me?” Tommy waved a hand at the green man. “You want to know why I was at your cabin in the first place because it certainly wasn't brotherly love!” Techno flinched back.

“He was doing his job! Not everyones against you Tommy. He was there to keep an eye on you-”

“Stop.” Tommy hefted up the axe of peace threateningly, and for the first time, the people on the server saw him truly mad. He took a big step forward as the enchanted netherite rested against Technos throat. For once, the people of the SMP saw the great Blood God fearful.

“Do you know what it feels like for an axe to go through your throat, Technoblade?” The pinkette tried to take a step back, but was stopped as the netherite was pressed to skin. “Do you know what it's like to lose a life, a real life? Cause I sure do.

“You know why I started panicking in the room off of the sewers? Something called the final control room, where mine and many others lives were taken. Dream sliced his axe through my fucking neck-” He pulled down his green bandana, a presnt from Tubbo, revealing a long, jagged scar. “and killed me. If the slow death wasn't pleasant enough, respawn was worse.”

“What are you-” Tommy cut Technos panicked mutters off as the others could only watch with shocked faces.

“The second time an arrow went straight through my lung in a duel for L’manburgs freedom. Wilbur had to watch as I slowly choked in my own blood, holding me as I died on the Prime Path.” He lifted up his shirt to reveal the large, circular scar on his right side.

“What the fuck…” Quickity muttered as he heard Fundy swear. A multitude of burn scars were littered around his abdomen and stomach from countless explosions. If that wasn't enough, the faded bruises and variety of other scars would surely cause an uproar.

Techno looked sick to say the least.

“You-did you have all of that when you were with me? I never really saw-”

“Because when a broken 16 year old is found in your basement, all you do is let me steal a stack of gapples and bid me bon voyage. You really thought I left exile unscathed?”

“All of that is from exile?”

“I know you're the blood god, born into war or some shit- but you still seem confused.” Tommy lifted up a pant leg to reveal more burns, more recent, than the others.

“You think Dream was there to watch me?”

“I mean yeah, wasn't that the whole point?” Techno backtracked. “Make sure you don't step out of line- stuff like that.”

“If you mean breaking me down til I was at death's door, then sure. Believe me I was already used to the taunts of being useless- I got that enough from Wilbur-'' Techno looked away at that “so Dream had to try harder. Even after a few weeks- even after I woke up every morning in the ocean, drowning, it still wasn't enough.”

All the attention was on Dream, who had the nerve to look confused.

“What are you talking about, you-”

“Oh no, were not playing that game anymore Clay.” Tommy spat his name, eyes narrowing on the masked man before returning to pacing about. “Even after all of the torture, you just had to get the last say, didnt you?”

“What are you getting at?” Techno crossed his arms over his white blouse.

“When I tried to escape- hid a chest under Logdeshire and everything- Dream insisted on teaching me a lesson. Apparently blowing up my shit everyday wasn't enough so he placed tnt everywhere and blew the camp to shit.” 

Puffy couldn't help but stare, Ranboos' gut stirred with guilt, and Tubbo couldn't help but feel responsible.

“Even after two wars, the sound of explosions shook to my core and he left me with nothing, in the middle of nowhere. That's when I came to you. Yes, you were transparent from the beginning, but I never want to hear the sound of explosions again in my life, not if I have anything to say about it.”

Tommys shoulders were tense, breath heavy. Sharp metal was suddenly pressed into his chest. He followed the sword's blade to its wielder, meeting Dreams mask.

“I know I sure do.” Tommy tried to take a step back but a harsh grip wrapped around his wrist. He saw everyone tense. “Ever since you joined this server-” Dream took a deep breath. “There's been nothing but chaos.” 

Techno seemed to deter towards the two, not liking where this was going.

“Now, I have all of you wrapped around my finger and you didn’t even notice. I was able to have Tubbo exile you so easily, and he's your best friend for Nethers sake!” The laugh left a tense energy around the group.

“Dream?” A new voice said from behind the crowd. Green hair peeking out from under a gas mask caught Tommys eye as the tall figure of Sam joined inside the community house.

“Sam?” Dream cocked his head to the side, only gripping Tommys wrist tighter. “What are you doing?”

“I should be asking you that.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Dreams grasp. Tommy slowly shifted his leg closer to him as he grasped a sharp dagger attached to his thigh.

“Just handling a little problem.” Tommy couldn't help but let out a whimper as he felt the bones shift slightly under Dreams' hold, causing Sam to wince.

“Why are you doing this?” 

“What do you mean?” It was times like these, both in exile and before, that Tommy wished he could see Dreams face. He was sick of Dreams fake confusion and smugness. Sam noticed the knife but left it alone. 

“Why don't you just let Tommy go and-”

“No! He needs to pay for what he's done to this server! In exile-” Sam's eyes were suddenly fueled with anger as Tommy flinched at the mention of exile. 

“I know what you did, Dream.” Those six words were enough for Dream to snap back, the sword at his side instead of at Tommys chest.

A tall presence loomed over the few in the center of the ruined house. The one and only endermen hybrid stepped up to Sam, gripping a leather journal in his hands. He sent an apologetic look to both Tubbo and Tommy.

“Im sorry, everything went wrong and-”

“Ranboo we've talked about this,” Sam said with sincerity others have only heard with Ponk, and once, Dream. “It isn't your fault.”

Ranboo looked down sheepishly. “I'm sorry Tubbo-I-I-” Tubbo put a hand on the endermans arm, smiling sincerely at him with unspoken reassurance. 

Tommy seemed to get it before everyone else. “You wrote about me?” Ranboo nodded once more.

“I was the only one-I didn't want to forget-I- '' He flipped open his book, turning to a specific page before holding it out for Sam. He took it, holding it up in an accusing manner, eyes raging.

“Dream, I knew you had changed, but I didn't know it was this bad.” With that, he took the book and began reading. “Hi Ranboo, smiley face, the ghost wrote that in the book-”

“Yeah we've seen that before.” Quackity said, eyeing Ranboo. “I found it earlier and-”

Sam ignored him, talking louder as it came to a part Ranboo had forgotten about in the past. When he was going through it recently, he had found page 4 and panicked. So, he went to one of the only people he knew Dream would listen to.

“Hello Ghostbur. Dream just hit Tommy. Tommy is gone. Tommy is gone.” 

“You-what?” Tommy let out breathily. At this point Dream had let him go, mirroring Sams tense stance. The latter handed the book back to its owner, who returned it to his ender chest.

Tommy could hear Nicki muttering hushed words to Eret, who just stared at the boy. 

The admins' bitter laugh cut through the silence. “Are you kidding me? You're trusting someone who can't even remember his own parents?” Sam went to take a step forward, fists clenched, before Ranboo grabbed the back of his shirt with surprising strength. He shook his head at the man.

Dream turns to Tommy. “I would never do something like that Tommy, were friends, don't you remember? I'm the only one who visited you.” No one stepped forward because they all knew it was true. Well, except one person.

Sam, fueled with the rage only a creeper hybrid could possess, barged forward. Dream, in a flurry of movement, grabbed Tommy, wrenching him to his side before resuming his hold on the boy's now-sprained wrist.

“Woah-woah-” Puffy started, cut off by Quicky and Fundys similar exclamations. Sam lowered his gas mask, revealing piercing green eyes and creeper scales. The smell of gunpowder came off of him in waffs.

“Let him go.” The seven foot four hybrid stood his ground. The others, never seeing his face before, couldn't help but stare. 

Dream chuckled. “I don't think I will.” The man sent a foot to the back of Tommy’s knee, causing the boy to collapse forward. Sam seethed, anger getting the best of him.

“I didn't know I was asking for your permission. Let him the fuck go or the community house wont be the only thing blown up.” Puffy was taken aback, never hearing him swear before, but never being prouder of the use. Bad didn't even try to reprimand him, too shocked to say anything.

Dreams blade was suddenly fastened against Tommy's neck, the boy inhaling sharply. Tehno tried to surge forward, but Dream gave him a pointed stare that made him back off. 

“Hey!” Eret screamed. “Enough!” Nicki held him back with the help of Callahan. Sam winced at the gleam of the blade, trying to move forward, but stopped short when it was held tighter.

“Now, we're going to leave and no one, you hear me, no one is going to get in my way!” Tommy started to breath heavily, feeling helpless as Sam scrapped for ideas. He met Tommy’s gaze, nodding down to the dagger still tucked in its place on his thigh.

A silent conversation occurred amongst the chaos, Tommy not wanting to stab Dream, not wanting to kill him, but having no other way to escape.

awesamdude whispered to TommyInnit: He's not the same, it's alright, no one will hold it against you.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy managed to undo the button on the sheathe, quietly pulling out the blade and plunging it into his captors neck. Dream, in a state of shock, broke eye contact with Sam, only to meet the site of his own blood.

“What-” He gurgled. Tommy ducked down, grabbing Dreams sword with a smooth motion as the masked man tried to put pressure on his wound. Before rising to his full height, Tommy gripped the dagger still in his captors neck and yanked, sending Dream back with a kick to the stomach.

Dream's body slammed to the ground, one hand in the water as he bled out. The others stood in a state of shock as a teenager just took down a supposed god. The boy starred as his hands started to shake.

Dream was killed by TommyInnint

“Tommy?” He felt as though he was underwater. Like he woke up in the ocean again and wasn’t fast enough and he was only on one heart and-

A hand gripped his shoulder. Tommy lashed out, mind slow and senses blurry. He swiped an arm up, Dreams blade catching skin as someone stumbled back.

“Tommy!” A voice screamed, feminine this time.

“What-“ 

“Don’t touch him!” Tubbo yelled as a presence neared him. He saw the green blur of his best friend as he motioned for someone to back up. Pink hair, feminine voice-Niki had tried to do the same as someone else. Eret pulled her away from the pair.

Puffy had neared Sam as he put a comforting hand on Ranboos shoulder, leading them to the side of the community house to give the others space.

“Tommy, can you hear me?” Tommy nodded at Tubbo. He wished he hadn’t done it- Dream made him a bad person, Dream had tortured him, he deserved this, but Dream had also given him friendship and comfort when no one else would. 

“Can I touch you?” No-Dream had touched him-had hit him-he didn’t-

“No-no-I don’t-“

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you know where you are?”

Tommy’s head snapped up. “Of course-I’m at the community house. I-“ he looked over at a figure getting up from the ground. Pink, long hair was being pushed to the side, as the figure held their face in their hand. Blood seeped through their fingers and onto a blue cape.

The person met his eyes and that’s when he realized who it was.

“Techno I-“ he held up a hand, readjusting the skull mask onto his face. Tubbo flinched back from behind him, Tommy gripping the older boy's hand both for himself and for his friend.

Without as much as a word, the blood god turned on his heel, plunging into the water before raising his trident. He shot out into the sky, leaving behind the ruins of the community house.

Tommy turned to where Dream's body laid, watching it disappear into a puff of smoke, leaving behind items for the rest of them to pick and choose.

“He’s mad.” Tommy said in reference to Techno. “I’m sorry you had to see him-“

“It’s okay,” Tubbo cut off his friend. “I’m sorry about the discs-“

“No!” Tommy yelled, then quieter, “No, the discs, I’m sorry Tubbo-I never meant what I said. They’re just objects-stupid childish objects-“

“You are children.” Puffy said, stepping out from beside Sam. Her white hair bounced slightly as she spread a comforting presence. “As much as we like to forget-“ the knight eyed the crowd with something akin to hatred. “You are allowed to be children and I’m sorry if I ever took that away. I can’t say the same for anyone else though.” 

A shadow appeared next to her, the height of Sam overlooking her almost by a foot. “I’m sorry about Dream. I wish I could have done something more when you were on that beach. I'm sorry if I ever disregarded your age in favor of my own self gain-I-“

“Sam, stop.” Tommy said. Tubbo smiled at the two adults in front of them. “You guys-you visited me in the beginning of exile-gave me the creeper head and offered me a place to stay-“

“The offer still stands.” Sam eyed the two boys. “For the both of you.”

“I know my place isn’t great-but if you ever need assistance-“ Eret stepped up beside their knight, placing a gentle hand on the sheep’s shoulder.

“My palace is always open. I know we don’t have the best standing record, but I apologize for the ways things occurred in the past.” She looks down solemnly, slowly taking off the gold crown as a sign of sincerity. “Dream should have never taken advantage of your discs and used a child’s prized possession to gain power.” 

When the king looked up, expecting a scowl or an angry expression, he was only met with two soft smiles.

“We’ve been through a lot, and sure part of that was your betrayal, but there’s only so many grudges we can hold.” Tubbo nodded along to Tommy before adding:

“You’ve apologized time and time again, I think it’s time we take the offer up.” Eret beamed at the two, looking to Puffy and Sam with a relieved yet excited expression.

Eret spun the crown in their hands before stopping. He easily took out two gems, one red and one green, from his crown before putting it back on.

If it wasn’t for what happened next, Tommy would’ve teased the king for how her crown looked with the two gems missing.

Eret placed one gem in each palm. Originally he was planning on giving Tommy the red one and Tubbo the green, their respective colors; but after seeing the mismatched bandanas on their persons, he decided to switch it.

Tommy was extended the palm with a green gem, while Tubbo the red one. They looked at each other before excitedly grabbing the valuable items.

Eret knew most wouldn’t understand their ways, handing over such rare jewels like a piece of chocolate, but they had always held more value in people and friendships than superficial items.

Puffy knew the values of those gems. A burma ruby and a jadeite, rarer than diamond. She knew Eret had thought this through, and that in of itself was enough to put a smile on her face. 

If the next week Tubbo suddenly had a bracelet with a red gem in the middle and Tommy a belt chain with his green jewel hanging from it, well, no one mentioned it.


End file.
